1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers, especially the wrapping of planar objects for dispensing, the objects or items being stacked in a dispenser and engaged in a sequential manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to different methods of wrapping sequentially engagable soap leaves in a dispenser for use in public lavatories. The most common type of soap dispensers currently in use in public lavatories and conveyances are usually liquid types with various pumping mechanisms or small bars of solid soap commonly used by all patrons. Objections to these arrangements include the mess that the liquid pumps often deposit on the sinks and the unhygienic aspects of a commonly shared bar of soap.
My own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,311 issued Apr. 3, 1990 discloses a soap leaf dispensing system wherein the packets are stacked in a housing that is open at the front bottom edge, and through which protrudes a graspable pull tab that, when pulled by the user, dispenses one of the soap leaf packets. By virtue of a flap on the packet, the next pull tab in the stack is deployed, preparing it to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,362 issued Oct. 15, 1946 to Max Kleinmann discloses a packaging system wherein automatic feeding of wrapped stackable items in a container allows the dispensing of one or a group of the items while unwrapping the item so it is ready for use and is easily detachable from other stacked items in the container.
Neither one of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.